Louise (orc Paladin)
Louise Crimble-snatch Orchish Paladin played by hilary. Family Her adopted father is Abathur Crimble-Snatch, a cleric of The Church of Xerxes and he was a medic in The Blood War. Louise' real mother was Mok'raghal, the leader of the orchish rebellion in The Blood War. Her Father's identity is unknown even to her mother. Tradionally orcish children are raised by a group of orcs all together rather than by their two biological parents. Birth Born 404 P.C Louise was born in an orchish encmampment in north-east Donaldia. Not long after she was born, did her mother go back to continue the fight in The Blood War. The All Seeing Eye's spies captured Louise as a baby. Mok'raghal came back to save her Daughter, effectively springing The All Seeing Eye's trap. Mok'raghal dies but wounds or kills almost all of The All Seeing Eye troops. Her cursed great-hammer Ukorrow permantly crippled Abathur Crimble-Snatch. Abathur Crimble-Snatch stabs in the back one of the All Seeing Eye soldiers who was about to murder Louise, inorder to anger Mok'raghal. Before Mok'raghal dies she intrusts the life of Louise to Abathur Crimble-Snatch. Early Life up to Session 1 Louise grew up in Cow Lick. A small village in rural Donaldia. She spent most of the time helping her crippled father Abathur Crimble-Snatch with running the village chapel. She was shunned for being different by the other children, so she made a helmet to hide her looks out of a bucket, she put a pot plant in the top, and planted a daisy there. In her spare time she would chase rabbits and wild game, capturing it with her hands. At night her father would try to read her holy scriptures, which Louisa found hard to follow. It was only when he read her stories about the crusades of powerful holy warriors that excited her. Whenever Louisa would ask her father about her real parents Abathur would avoid the question. Louisa grew much faster and bigger then the other children. By the time she was 12 she was 6 and a half feet tall. Although he loved her, Artemis was afraid of the orcish animosity that lurks within her and banished her. Before leaving Louisa took the family heirloom armor and sword and shield. Louisa hopes to join the All Seeing Eye as a paladin inorder to prove that she has a good heart and make her father proud of her. Louisa knows that not just anyone can be welcomed by the All Seeing Eye and this worries her. Louisa set off for the church and didn't stick close to the road as to not draw attention to her orchish features. Not before long she becomes lost. She survived on game and drank water from streams and town wells at night. Session 1 Louise stumbles into The Frog and Pike Tavern in De Carlo a town in south-east Donaldia. She meets and befriends the other player charectars Faarg Nackle and Flah Zaidah. Bartholomew Highwater confronts Louise for being Orchish. The Owner of the Tavern, Kepa Brown-Clam steps in and kicks out Bart . Louise, Faarg and Flah go on a short trip to a dungeon to save some kids and make friends with two kobolds Scarfel and Flarfel. When the adventuring group return to town they realise Kepa has been kidnapped (by Bart and The All Seeing Eye).